1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to an aperture stop and a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, the effectiveness of apertures for lens modules is determined by the inner diameter of aperture stops. Injection molding is often used to form the aperture stops. It is difficult to precisely mold such aperture stops and an extremely high molding pressure is required to mold the aperture stops. This can cause a plurality of deformations that can interfere with performance of the aperture stops.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an aperture stop and a lens module, which can overcome the abovementioned limitations.